Sleeping with a ghost
by Aethelthryn
Summary: OS Slash HPDM Concours. La guerre est finie et a fait beaucoup de morts, dont Draco. Comment Harry parvient-il à gérer sa relation avec un fantôme?


**Auteur**: Aethelthryn

**Titre**: Sleeping with a ghost

**Couple**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Disclamer**: Est-il besoin de le répéter ? Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent sont la propriété de la grande JKR. Toutefois, les théories émises sur les esprits et le « mythe des Ames-Sœurs » sont le fait de ma propre imagination. Le titre est lui inspiré de l'album _Sleeping with Ghosts_ des Placebo dont la pochette a été le moteur de mon inspiration.

**Note**: Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum où je suis inscrite avec les contraintes suivantes : ce doit être un drarry contenant les mots 'souvenir', 'âme-sœur', 'royaume', 'rêve' et 'mort'. Mon OS est arrivé en troisième position !

**Note 2**: Pour ceux qui apprécient le personnage de Théo, une sorte de préquelle est en ligne sous le titre suivant : _A l'ombre d'un saule_. Cet OS se déroule à l'époque de Poudlard et rejoins ensuite légèrement cette histoire.

**SLEEPING WITH A GHOST**

Tout s'était passé très vite, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment réaliser. Il revoyait les Malfoy tentant de fuir la Grande Salle au milieu des combats, pour simplement retrouver leur fils, puis Bellatrix manquant de tuer Ginny avant que sa mère ne vienne à bout de celle qui avait assassiné Sirius. Dans le brouhaha continu, il avait à peine remarqué le sort de la jeune Weasley lancé en direction d'un autre combattant qui s'était écroulé à son tour, **mort**. Puis il était enfin apparu aux yeux de tous pour faire face à son destin, Voldemort. Il se souvenait du silence qui s'était alors abattu sur la salle, sa voix assurée lorsqu'il avait pris la parole, et la fin de l'ennemi du monde sorcier. Il s'était perdu dans les cris, les accolades… de ça, il n'en gardait qu'un vague **souvenir**, une sensation de flou. Il était parvenu à s'extirper de tous ces bras, de cette masse de corps, tandis que certains adultes commençaient déjà à sortir les cadavres de la pièce.

Un cri effrayant avait attiré son attention vers l'endroit où le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange était étendu, il avait alors aperçu Narcissa Malfoy, titubante, lâchant des cris de plus en plus désespérés. Harry avait alors eu l'impression que le temps avait suspendu son cours. A quelques mètres seulement de cette femme, gisait un corps sans vie à la chevelure blonde presque blanche, portant l'uniforme de Serpentard. Les pieds du désormais Sauveur l'avaient guidé d'une démarche mal assurée vers la dépouille au-dessus de laquelle il s'était effondré dans un cri de douleur.

- Mon fils… mon fils… tu ne peux pas… marmonnait Narcissa, comme prise de démence.

- Qui a tué Draco ? avait rugit Harry en portant un regard accusateur sur le groupe qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

Un nouveau silence, puis Ginny s'était avancée vers lui, la tête haute.

- C'est moi qui l'ai tué ! s'était-elle exclamée. C'était un Mangemort, Harry, il était des leurs !

- Non !

Des murmures s'étaient répandus dans le groupe et Narcissa avait relevé la tête, semblant le prendre pour un fou.

- Il était des nôtres, depuis deux ans… était-il parvenu à expliquer. Il a rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix après l'emprisonnement de son père, en tant qu'espion, au même titre que Snape. Il était le seul, en dehors de Dumbledore, à connaître le véritable camp de Severus !

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'était exclamé la rousse. Il voulait tuer Dumbledore !

- Non, il devait obéir à son prétendu Maître pour conserver sa couverture, Snape l'a aidé dans sa tâche. Même lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés au manoir Malfoy, il n'a jamais clairement affirmé nous avoir reconnus, il nous a aidés !

Le brouhaha avait repris une nouvelle fois autour d'eux. Harry avait alors laissé échapper une larme sur le corps de Draco. Et il s'était penché plus avant sur son visage pour déposer une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, bleuies et glacées.

Personne n'avait osé dire un mot après cela. Il avait récupéré sa baguette, celle qu'il avait subtilisée à Draco quelques temps plus tôt et avait demandé à ses deux meilleurs amis, encore sous le choc, de le suivre dans le bureau du directeur. Il leur avait longuement parlé afin de leur révéler tout ce qu'il savait sans avoir pu leur dire. La baguette de sureau l'avait aidé à retrouver sa baguette légitime et il avait gardé bien précieusement celle de Draco, l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ron et Hermione avaient quitté le bureau sous la demande du portrait de leur défunt directeur.

- Quelqu'un souhaite te parler, avait simplement dit le vieil homme, son sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette terne et transparente avait fait son apparition. Draco Malfoy se trouvait devant lui, les yeux brillants. Harry aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais il savait que c'était impossible… Il n'aurait pu que passer au travers de ce corps en lévitation avec la désagréable sensation d'une douche glacée. Draco avait rejoint un **royaume** d'entre-deux : celui des fantômes.

oOo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, ses cheveux trempés de sueur collés au visage. Il mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Lorsque les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent et retrouvèrent un rythme normal, il se redressa totalement contre la tête de lit et tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes. L'environnement flou qui l'entourait jusqu'à présent se clarifia soudain et il aperçut les minces rayons du soleil se frayer un chemin à travers les petits interstices des vieux volets de bois. Puis son regard se posa sur la silhouette immobile, installée dans le rocking-chair qui trônait fièrement près de la fenêtre. Un pli soucieux barrait son front.

- Toujours le même **rêve** ?

Sa voix était calme et il gardait le regard fixé sur un point invisible. Harry se contenta de soupirer et s'extirpa de sous sa couette pour s'installer sur le rebord du lit, face à son interlocuteur.

- Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi Harry… ça va faire plus de quatre ans ! s'exclama ce dernier.

- Et alors ? Si tu pars, ce sera pire ! s'emporta Harry. On en a déjà parlé Draco…

Sa voix se mua en un murmure alors qu'il prononçait ce prénom qui, aujourd'hui encore, l'emplissait d'émotions contradictoires. Il aurait tellement voulu le rassurer, le serrer contre lui, caresser sa joue pâle et remettre en place cette mèche rebelle qui glissait sans cesse sur son front. Et c'était bien ça le problème…

Le Survivant, Sauveur du monde sorcier et désormais Chef du bureau des Aurors, vivait depuis plus de quatre années avec le fantôme de celui qui, à Poudlard, avait toujours été considéré comme son ennemi juré.

Les premières semaines, personne ne sut que Draco était revenu sous sa forme spectrale, préférant s'adapter doucement à sa nouvelle situation aux côtés d'Harry. Ils s'étaient plus tard installés à Godric's Hollow, non loin de la maison où Harry aurait pu grandir si cette foutue prophétie n'avait jamais existé. Et puis, les procès contre les Mangemorts avaient débuté et Harry avait annoncé au Magenmagot qu'un témoin était prêt à révéler tout ce qu'il savait sur le rôle de chaque accusé. Draco était alors apparu aux yeux de tous pendant que l'Elu dévoilait en détail la mission qu'il avait mené pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Harry chassa ce souvenir de sa mémoire, il n'avait aucune envie de revivre ces journées de procès interminables et cette sensation désagréable qui l'avait traversé lorsque Draco avait contribué à envoyer son propre père à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours, sans une once d'émotion visible.

- Tu ne vas pas partir Draco ? murmura-t-il, presque suppliant.

- Je resterai tant que tu en éprouveras l'envie…

Combien de fois ces phrases avaient-elles été prononcées ? Ils n'auraient su le dire. Draco affichait toujours cette mine indéchiffrable qui provoquait irrévocablement une petite moue dubitative de la part de Harry. Et le scénario se répétait, inlassablement, comme une pièce de théâtre qu'on s'efforcerait de répéter, jour après jour, jusqu'à la perfection.

- Sois sincère Draco, si tu ne m'aimes pas et que je te retiens contre ton gré alors… - il marqua une pause, les mots mourant sur ses lèvres. Alors tu peux bien t'en aller, je ne veux te forcer à rien !

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça Harry… soupira-t-il.

Dans ces moments-là, Draco avait toujours l'impression de devoir expliquer quelque chose d'évident à un enfant inattentif. Il planta son regard gris dans celui du brun et se mit à parler d'une voix douce, dénuée de tout sarcasme.

- Je ne veux pas devenir un poids pour toi, un boulet que tu traînes derrière toi. Je suis mort, Harry.

Ces mots lui nouaient la gorge et il pensa un instant à ces livres où l'on expliquait que les fantômes ne bénéficiaient que d'un semblant d'existence. Il était encore un élève de Poudlard lorsqu'il avait lu ces lignes, et il était persuadé qu'un spectre ne pouvait plus rien ressentir. Il s'était bien trompé. Si les sensations physiques avaient belle et bien disparu, les émotions étaient, elles, toujours présentes.

- J'ai l'impression de t'empêcher de vivre, de te reconstruire, finit-il par avouer.

- Mais je me suis reconstruit avec toi Draco, affirma le brun.

- Je ne peux rien t'apporter Harry, je ne peux même pas te toucher ! cracha le fantôme.

- Tu m'apportes ta présence, et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je t'aime et j'ai seulement besoin de toi.

Une petite larme argentée coula doucement sur la joue du blond, avant de disparaître en un clin d'œil, comme si elle n'avait été que le fruit de leur imagination. Draco s'approcha plus près de Harry et fit glisser sa main à quelques millimètres de sa joue, comme s'il avait voulu l'effleurer. Le corps de son vis-à-vis fut parcouru d'un long frisson et ses yeux se fermèrent sous la sensation habituelle mais toujours aussi étrange de cette caresse gelée. Ce fut la voix suave de l'ancien Serpentard, lui susurrant un « moi aussi je t'aime », qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'amorce un mouvement. Harry rouvrit les yeux au moment même où la sensation de fraîcheur disparaissait de sa joue. Il vit Draco traverser la porte de sa chambre et entendit sa voix étouffée lui conseiller de se préparer s'il ne souhaitait pas arriver en retard au Ministère. Harry esquissa un sourire triste à la pensée qu'ils ressemblaient tous les deux à l'un de ces vieux couples de séries moldues qu'affectionnait particulièrement son cousin Dudley…

Finalement, il fut prêt à temps et rejoignit Draco dans le salon, comme à leur habitude. Harry s'empara de la poudre de Cheminette, en jeta une pincée dans l'âtre et se glissa dans l'immense cheminée en prononçant distinctement « Ministère de la Magie ». Il se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans l'Atrium grouillant de monde. Sans réfléchir, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au second hall, rendant leur salut aux sorciers qu'il croisait chaque matin. Bientôt, il fut coincé dans l'un des ascenseurs qui le conduisit au deuxième étage.

Comme un automate, il se laissa guider par ses jambes, perdu dans ses pensées. Il passa plusieurs portes alignées, tourna à l'angle d'un second couloir puis passa une double porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit sur une immense pièce divisée en plusieurs bureaux individuels vitrés. Certaines vitres étaient teintées par un sort, selon les préférences de chaque Auror. Après la Guerre, ces bureaux avaient remplacé les boxes découverts par Harry, quelques années plus tôt, le jour de son audience pour usage de la magie en dehors de l'école.

Alors qu'il parvenait à son bureau – le dernier sur la gauche – une voix l'interpella depuis la porte située pile en face de la sienne. Ron avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et ouvrit plus largement pour aller saluer son meilleur ami. Après quelques paroles échangées, le rouquin lui offrit un sourire complice avant de lui indiquer son bureau.

- Je crois que Draco t'attend, fit-il remarquer à Harry, tout en désignant la silhouette argentée de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Si Ron avait d'abord été réticent face à leur relation si particulière, aujourd'hui il semblait accepter la présence de Draco à ses côtés plus que quiconque – à part peut-être Hermione. Harry soupçonnait d'ailleurs cette dernière d'avoir ramené son petit-ami à la raison.

Il entra dans son bureau après que Ron lui eut confié le rapport de sa dernière mission. Il s'installa directement derrière son grand bureau d'ébène et adressa un large sourire à son compagnon avant de se plonger dans toute la paperasse qui encombrait la surface de sa table de travail. C'était devenu une habitude.

Depuis quelques mois Ron avait terminé sa formation et était officiellement devenu un Auror alors qu'Harry avait été projeté à ce poste au lendemain de la Guerre, sans aucune épreuve de passage. Et trois années seulement avaient suffit pour qu'il soit promu Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait dû refuser, que c'était injuste envers ses collègues, mais cette étiquette de Sauveur lui collait toujours à la peau et il n'était pas parvenu à les contredire.

En relevant les yeux, il s'aperçut que Draco le détaillait. Lorsqu'il l'accompagnait au travail – soit presque tous les jours – ils avaient de longues conversations à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, mais après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans la matinée, Harry ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre avant un petit moment.

Harry était toujours étonné que Draco puisse apparaître n'importe où de cette façon, mais Hermione lui avait affirmé que c'était tout à fait normal au regard de la situation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais l'absence de réponse de la part de Draco l'avait vite découragé et il n'avait plus cherché à comprendre. A vrai dire, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de pouvoir partager tous ces moments avec lui et apprendre à le connaître pour rattraper le temps perdu, malgré l'absence de contact physique et le fait qu'ils ne formeraient jamais un vrai couple aux yeux des autres.

Alors qu'il s'était de nouveau concentré sur le dossier concernant les recherches d'un mage noir repéré près d'Aberystwyth, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. A peine eut-il le temps de prononcer « Entrez », qu'une tornade rousse s'était ruée à l'intérieur pour lui sauter dessus et le serrer dans ses bras. Draco se racla bruyamment la gorge pour signaler sa présence à l'importune. Ginny lui jeta un regard de travers avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Oh Malfoy… fit-elle avec dédain. Comment vas-tu ?

- Toujours aussi bien depuis que tu m'as tué, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Il capta le regard de Harry qui lui faisait les gros yeux. D'accord, Ginny n'était pas très bien renseignée quant au véritable camp de Draco lors de la Bataille, et n'avait, par conséquent, pas de réelle responsabilité dans sa mort d'après la justice. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui énervait le plus Draco… non, la vraie raison de sa haine envers la jeune femme résidait dans ses tentatives fréquentes pour reconquérir le cœur de Harry, sous ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda gentiment Harry.

- Les Harpies de Holyhead n'ont aucun match à disputer avant deux mois donc ils nous ont laissé prendre une semaine de vacances. Je suis revenue pour voir un peu la famille et comme je passais rendre une petite visite à Ron et à mon père, j'en ai profité pour te voir aussi ! expliqua-t-elle.

- Je vais vous laisser entre vous, marmonna Draco, qui sentait la colère monter en lui petit à petit.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et traversa le mur du bureau pour se retrouver dans le couloir désert du Quartier Général des Aurors. Pendant un instant, il pensa à la possibilité de se rendre totalement invisible pour retourner espionner leur conversation, mais il ne voulait pas manquer de respect à Harry. Errer dans les couloirs était aussi à exclure s'il ne voulait pas croiser les regards curieux et souvent agressifs de ceux qui le considéraient comme le fils d'un Mangemort et rien de plus… Il aurait pu se rendre invisible, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas envie de se contraindre pour les autres. Ne restait alors qu'une solution qui parviendrait à le calmer et à l'occuper. Il ferma les yeux et visualisa rapidement le lieu où il souhaitait se rendre.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait atterri deux étages plus haut, au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, dans le bureau d'une Hermione Granger furieuse de son apparition inopinée. Draco comprit sa soudaine colère lorsqu'il vit l'homme derrière lequel il se trouvait.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas débarquer comme ça Draco !

A l'entente de son nom, l'interlocuteur d'Hermione se retourna vivement. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns et un regard sombre qu'il braqua sur le fantôme.

- Théodore ? lâcha Draco.

- C'est bien moi Malfoy… confirma-t-il avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Hermione. Je vais y aller Granger, de toute façon, nous avions terminé.

Il se leva du fauteuil où il était confortablement installé. Draco remarqua qu'il était toujours doté d'une silhouette filiforme et de cet air mystérieux qui se dégageait de tout son être.

- Content de t'avoir vu, Malfoy, dit-il simplement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Il est toujours aussi étrange, nota Draco, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention d'Hermione.

- C'est un Langue-de-Plomb maintenant, il travaille au Département des Mystères, lui indiqua la jeune femme. Il cherche à percer les mystères de l'au-delà et tout ce qui se passe après la mort… c'est assez effrayant comme sujet.

Draco haussa les épaules, lui-même ne saurait jamais ce que cache le monde de l'au-delà, il avait décidé de rebrousser chemin avant d'avoir pu l'apercevoir, tout cela pour jouir d'un semblant de vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda finalement Hermione.

- Ta chère future belle-sœur a débarqué et décidé d'accaparer Harry… soupira Draco.

- Oh… je vois…

Hermione lança un sort sur la porte de son bureau afin de ne pas être dérangée et poussa dans un coin le dossier qui était ouvert devant elle. Après s'être versé une tasse de thé fumante, elle décocha un regard à Draco qui signifiait qu'il pouvait commencer à parler de ce qui le tracassait.

- Elle m'énerve quand elle essaye de le séduire ! grogna-t-il. Elle est tellement ridicule quand elle se met à faire ses minauderies, en me narguant à chaque fois qu'elle parvient à poser sa main sur son épaule ou son dos !

- Tu ne devrais pourtant pas te faire de soucis, Harry t'aime plus que tout.

- Je sais tout ça, mais il va bien devoir refaire sa vie un jour… et elle sera là pour le récupérer quand ce jour arrivera, se lamenta-t-il.

- Il pourrait refaire sa vie, en effet, mais sans tomber amoureux et ça tu le sais très bien. Vous êtes liés… je ne pense pas qu'il porterait son choix sur Ginny si tu venais à disparaître de sa vie, affirma Hermione.

- Si tu le dis… marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu. Et sinon, avec Ron, comment ça se passe ?

Hermione se lança dans le récit de leur relation avec enthousiasme, sans vraiment se soucier de l'attention que lui portait Draco. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la relation qu'avaient entretenue Harry et Ginny en sixième année à Poudlard, en parallèle de leur propre relation…

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Draco réintégra le couloir du deuxième étage. Il vit la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny s'éloigner lentement vers le bureau de son père. Sans réfléchir, il la suivit et lui passa au travers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? pesta-t-elle.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes ce petit jeu… tu n'auras jamais Harry !

- Oh ! Tu crois ça ? riposta Ginny. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rester avec une simple image toute sa vie ? Tu ne pourras pas le garder avec toi Draco. Je peux lui offrir ce qui est pour toi devenu impossible : des contacts physiques, du plaisir… une famille…

S'il avait été un être de chair, il aurait sûrement abattu sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, mais il ne put que dissimuler les sentiments violents qui montaient en lui. Le matin même, il avait soutenu à Harry qu'il devrait refaire sa vie sans lui, mais la simple pensée de son amour dans les bras d'une autre personne le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Une chose le réconfortait et l'effrayait à la fois : il savait qu'Harry ne pourrait pas ressentir d'amour pour quiconque après lui.

- Et toi Ginny, tu penses vraiment qu'il tombera dans les bras de celle qui m'a tué… qui a tué la personne qu'il aime ?

- Il ne t'aime pas ! le coupa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait… mais il ne peut pas t'aimer, c'est moi qu'il aime depuis Poudlard !

Draco ricana de façon très malfoyenne. Cette idiote était toujours persuadée qu'il avait ensorcelé Harry, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là…

- Tu n'as rien compris Weasley… il est sorti avec toi par facilité, pour cacher ce qui se passait entre nous ! cingla-t-il, dans l'espoir de la blesser moralement, à défaut de pouvoir l'atteindre physiquement. Tu n'es rien pour lui, tu n'imagines même pas le lien qui nous unit…

- Tu mens ! rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle tentait de garder son calme, mais le léger tremblement de ses membres et l'humidité de ses yeux, signe avant-coureur de futures larmes, lui indiquèrent qu'il avait gagné la partie cette fois-ci….

Il s'éloigna sans un regard pour elle et entra dans le bureau de Harry. Celui-ci était de nouveau penché sur un dossier, et tandis qu'il observait les traits de son visage se tendre et se détendre au fil des pages, Draco repensa à ce lien entre eux. Un lien dont même Harry n'imaginait pas l'existence…

Le soir arriva. Une sorte de routine s'était installée au fil des années : ils rentraient chez eux, Harry se précipitait vers la salle de bain pour profiter d'une douche délassante, parfois agrémentée d'un « moment de plaisir solitaire » comme l'avait nommé Draco. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait rapidement identifié les sons étouffés qui parvenaient parfois à passer la barrière des murs, et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Harry était un homme, pas un être de marbre, et Draco était dans l'impossibilité de satisfaire ses désirs naturels – comme lui avait si 'gentiment' fait remarquer Ginny quelques heures plus tôt.

Après cela, l'Auror réapparaissait dans le salon, seulement vêtu d'un large T-shirt sombre et d'un boxer, les cheveux encore ruisselants d'eau. Il se dirigeait ensuite vers la cuisine où, d'un simple coup de baguette, les instruments se mettaient en mouvement pour lui concocter un dîner rapide. Dîner qu'il disposait sur un plateau et transportait jusqu'au salon, face à une cheminée flamboyante, porteuse d'un feu sans chaleur en cette période de l'année. S'en suivait une longue conversation entre Harry et Draco, abordant des sujets variés, des souvenirs tantôt tristes, tantôt joyeux, des révélations ou simplement des mots tendres qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin de prononcer et d'entendre pour combler le vide physique qui les séparait.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres soirs, Draco s'installa sur le vieux rocking-chair pendant que Harry plongeait lentement dans le pays des rêves. Un monde que lui ne pourrait plus connaître. Il observait les traits de son visage se détendre petit à petit, connaissant déjà par cœur cette image de plénitude absolue. Puis son regard se mit à vagabonder d'un objet à un autre, avant de se poser sur le vieux fauteuil sur lequel il était « assis ». Il aurait pu tout aussi bien rester debout, en lévitation – de toute façon, il ne ressentait aucune fatigue – mais il avait ce besoin impérieux, au fond de lui, de se sentir humain. Ou du moins d'agir comme si tel était le cas. Il ne sentait pas le coussin qu'il devinait moelleux sous lui, bien qu'il parvienne à faire reposer son corps dessus sans passer au travers. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'avec de l'entraînement, un fantôme pouvait parvenir à un semblant de « solidité » lorsqu'il interagissait avec des objets. De ce fait, ayant suivi les conseils avisés de la jeune femme, il était parvenu à se saisir d'une plume assez longtemps pour écrire quelques mots, à tourner les pages d'un livre… Ces détails d'apparence insignifiants, comptaient beaucoup à ses yeux. Ils le faisaient se sentir vivant. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur la journée qui venait de s'écouler, et il repensa à sa conversation avec la fille Weasley, s'il était possible de nommer cet échange ainsi. Il avait évoqué le lien qui l'unissait à Harry et un souvenir vivace s'était imposé à lui, refusant de quitter son esprit…

oOo

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, deux longues journées de deuil mais aussi de joie. Une joie qu'avait laissé exploser le monde sorcier suite à l'annonce de la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais pour Harry, cela signifiait deux jours à rester enfermé dans la pénombre d'une des chambres du 12, square Grimmaurd, dans un silence seulement troublé par ses sanglots et les mots réconfortants murmurés par Draco, celui que tous croyaient disparu à jamais.

Le calme de la chambre fut soudain rompu par l'entrée fracassante de Ron et Hermione. La lumière envahit la pièce, les aveuglants un instant, avant que Ron ne pousse un cri de stupeur.

- Malfoy ?

Pour la première fois en sept ans, le Serpentard ne l'insulta pas, ne lui répondit même pas. Face à son silence, le rouquin sentit les premiers signes d'énervement monter en lui, comme chaque fois qu'il était question de leur 'ennemi'.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le matelas, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Malgré son souhait de ne voir personne le temps de reprendre des forces et de passer à autre chose, ses amis étaient venu le voir, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire avaler quelque chose. Comment auraient-ils pu le laisser dépérir dans cette chambre miteuse, sans essayer de lui apporter la moindre aide ? Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient face à la personne qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé revoir.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu nous as assez fait chier de ton vivant, Malfoy ? Il faut en plus que tu reviennes nous hanter ! éructa Ron, sans parvenir à contenir ses émotions.

Hermione, beaucoup plus calme, posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami pour l'enjoindre à se taire. Elle comprenait sa réaction, bien sûr, Draco leur avait pourri la vie pendant des années et maintenant, Ron apprenait que son meilleur ami, son frère était tombé sous le charme de ce type, au détriment de sa propre sœur. Des années de haine ne pouvaient s'effacer en deux jours.

La jeune femme attira discrètement l'attention du fantôme sur elle et articula silencieusement le mot « salon » avant d'entraîner le rouquin en dehors de la pièce.

- Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé Hermione…

- Non, Ron, tu n'as pas rêvé… et ce n'est pas en devenant agressif envers Malfoy que tu vas aider Harry à s'en sortir ! Je sais que tu le détestes, mais tu dois comprendre que Harry l'aime…

Une grimace, un coup de pied rageur dans le vide. Ron descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour s'éloigner de cette maudite chambre, laissant Hermione seule. Cette dernière partit en direction du salon et y trouva l'objet de leur nouveau problème. Elle verrouilla la porte et lança un sort de silence sur la pièce avant de prendre place sur le canapé au centre de celle-ci.

- Alors comme ça tu es revenu.

- Comme tu peux le constater Granger, et comme l'a judicieusement souligné ton petit-copain !

- Pourquoi ?

Ce simple mot le désarçonna et lui fit perdre cet air arrogant qui lui collait à la peau. Pourquoi était-il revenu sur Terre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi de continuer son chemin vers la Lumière ? Il n'avait pas de réponse claire à lui fournir, c'était plutôt une image qui lui venait en tête : le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il le regardait juste avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement, tendrement. Ce regard émeraude qui avait valeur de promesse.

- Pour Harry, finit-il par répondre, sa voix résonnant dans le silence de la pièce.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda encore Hermione.

- Bien sûr que je l'aime !

Hermione sembla noter cette phrase dans un recoin de son esprit, comme lorsqu'elle enregistrait une information importante pour un futur devoir scolaire. En réalité, elle cherchait au fond de sa mémoire ce qu'elle avait lu sur les fantômes dans un des livres de la bibliothèque et rassemblait les informations qu'elle possédait sur la situation présente. Quelque chose ne collait pas, elle devait trouver une explication sensée.

- Tu ressens encore des choses au fond de toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet interrogatoire, Granger ? s'énerva Draco.

- Tu le sauras très vite… dis-moi juste ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec Harry depuis que tu es… mort, insista-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien… je… j'ai les mêmes sensations qu'avant… ces petits papillons dans le ventre, la gorge qui se serre, l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser…

- Bien… et est-ce que tu étais déjà venu ici, avant ?

- Non, je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de ce lieu avant qu'Harry ne m'y conduise… Mais vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Silence. Hermione hocha la tête pour elle-même, comme si un débat faisait rage en elle. Puis elle reporta son regard sur Draco, se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises et se lança enfin :

- Apparemment, tu n'es pas très au point, théoriquement, en ce qui concerne ta situation et les fantômes en général. Les fantômes ne sont pas censés pouvoir se déplacer dans des endroits qu'ils n'ont jamais fréquentés, et chose encore plus surprenante, tu ne devrais même plus pouvoir ressentir d'amour. Une légère attirance est déjà rare, mais la façon dont tu décris tes sentiments… et bien c'est quasiment impossible !

Elle marqua une pause pour organiser ses idées et laisser le temps à son interlocuteur d'assimiler ce qu'elle était en train de lui exposer.

- Je dis quasiment parce qu'une chose, et une seule, peut expliquer ces deux anomalies. Harry et toi, vous êtes des **Ames-Sœurs**, vous êtes unis par un lien magique qui ne peut disparaître, même après la mort. Un lien qui te permet de te rendre dans tous les lieux que Harry a visité, dans tous les endroits où lui-même se rend à présent… et surtout, c'est un lien qui l'empêchera à jamais de ressentir un amour pur envers une autre personne.

Un nouveau silence, plus long cette fois-ci, plana entre eux. Hermione avait cet air concentré, le même qu'à Poudlard quand elle se trouvait face à un sujet intéressant. Alors que Draco s'était mis à tourner en rond dans les airs, nerveusement, pour essayer de comprendre pleinement les paroles de son ancienne camarade. Il avait déjà entendu parler du mythe des Ames-Sœurs, dans le monde des sorciers c'était une chose incontournable, l'équivalent du prince charmant des contes moldus, mais il n'était pas de ceux qui y croyaient… Pour lui ce n'était qu'une absurdité, une histoire qu'on racontait aux enfants pour leur donner l'illusion d'un amour éternel. Et pourtant, s'il suivait la logique d'Hermione, tous les éléments concordaient. Et, bien qu'il ait du mal à l'avouer, Granger se trompait rarement.

- Tu sais Draco, Harry nous a raconté ce que tu as fait pour l'Ordre… et je voulais juste te… te remercier, et te dire que je ne te reproche pas tout ce que tu as pu faire contre nous par le passé… énonça Hermione.

- Euh… merci, répondit-il, hésitant. Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Ne dis rien à Harry pour cette histoire d'Ames-Sœurs, je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il est condamné à aimer un fantôme…

oOo

Draco revint à la réalité, à cette chambre paisible où le souffle d'Harry le rassurait. C'était suite à cette conversation qu'il était devenu l'ami d'Hermione Granger, la personne qu'il avait la plus jalousée après Harry.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Draco semblait absorbé par ses pensées. A tel point qu'Harry lui-même – pourtant connu pour son manque de perspicacité – en vint à se poser des questions.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui te tracasse à la fin ? demanda-t-il, au bout de quelques semaines. C'est encore à cause de Ginny ?

- Non… ce n'est rien, éluda Draco. Je suis simplement pensif.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais il se garda bien de développer le sujet vers lequel étaient axées ses réflexions. Il profita de l'arrivée d'un autre Auror dans le bureau pour s'éclipser discrètement. Une idée refusait de le quitter et il décida de la mettre en application pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Avec l'espoir fou que le hasard et la chance jouent en sa faveur, il transplana jusqu'au bureau d'Hermione. Même jour de la semaine, même heure que sa dernière intrusion.

Et cela ne manqua pas, la jeune femme était en compagnie de Théodore Nott, et leurs visages se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement. Théodore, qui s'apprêtait alors à sortir, le salua d'un simple signe de tête, un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres. C'était ce visage qui hantait les pensées du fantôme depuis des semaines…

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était devenu Langue-de-Plomb ? interrogea-t-il, avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Draco, je vais très bien, merci de t'en soucier ! répliqua-t-elle, exaspérée par le comportement de Malfoy.

- Je suis pressé Hermione ! insista-t-il.

- Oui, il travaille au Département des Mystères, il doit d'ailleurs être en route pour son bureau… pourquoi cette question ?

- Comme ça… il pourra peut-être m'aider… marmonna-t-il.

- Ne me dis pas que…

Trop tard, Draco avait déjà disparu, sans écouter la fin de sa phrase ni prêter la moindre attention à sa mine effarée. Il se retrouva quelques instants plus tard devant une porte noire et lisse qui l'intrigua. Des bruits de pas derrières lui le surprirent et il fit volte-face.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

La porte s'ouvrit et Théodore passa devant lui, l'intimant à le suivre dans une pièce circulaire dotée de douze portes absolument identiques. Sans aucune hésitation, le jeune homme se dirigea vers celle qu'il leur faisait face, ses chaussures claquant sur le sol de marbre poli dont l'aspect donnait l'illusion d'une eau sombre et immobile. Puis ce fut la lumière éclatante de la Salle du Temps qui remplaça les chandelles. Draco porta son regard sur les innombrables horloges et retourneurs de temps accrochés sur chaque pan de mur ou posés sur le moindre centimètre carré libre des étagères.

- Je sais déjà ce que tu veux Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau de Nott, Draco fut comme stoppé par une barrière invisible l'empêchant d'aller plus avant.

- Hum… intéressant… murmura le brun. Potter n'est donc pas entré dans ce bureau lors de sa petite escapade en cinquième année…

Draco comprit alors qu'il était au courant du lien qui existait entre Harry et lui. Après tout, Théodore était censé en connaître un rayon au sujet de la mort et ses mystères. Quand lui était formé par Lucius à devenir un parfait petit Mangemort obéissant, son camarade se tenait bien éloigné des projets de son propre père, le nez souvent plongé dans des ouvrages traitant de l'art de la nécromancie.

- Je vois que tu connais déjà ma situation assez… particulière, dirons-nous. Je te demande juste s'il y a la moindre chance que tu me viennes en aide ?

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, le jeune homme sortit de son bureau pour ouvrir une nouvelle porte. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une vaste salle sombre entourée de gradins, une grande arche trônant en son centre. Plus il s'en approchait, et plus Draco semblait distinguer des murmures à travers le voile ondulant. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette pièce – la Salle de la Mort. Son père l'avait un jour évoquée au Manoir, et Harry lui avait raconté la façon dont Sirius avait perdu la vie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? tenta Draco.

- Des expériences ratées, grimaça Théo. J'en viens à ce que tu m'as demandé… je peux essayer de résoudre ton problème, mais je ne peux pas t'assurer que ça fonctionnera. Pour cela, tu dois accepter tous les risques que comporte la nécromancie et l'art de ramener les morts dans le royaume des vivants.

- Je suis prêt à les accepter. Il ne sert à rien que je reste si ce n'est que pour être un boulet que Harry doit se traîner jusqu'à sa mort.

- Alors tu acceptes le fait que ça puisse rater et te faire disparaître à jamais, le fait que ça puisse altérer ce lien si fort qui vous unit… le fait qu'Harry puisse lui-même pâtir d'une erreur dans la manipulation ? insista Théodore.

Les hésitations de Draco refirent surface, il ne souhaitait pas entraîner Harry dans cette histoire. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il disparaissait totalement, Harry pourrait peut-être passer à autre chose, l'oublier et ressentir un ersatz d'amour pour une autre personne… Dans le meilleur des cas, Draco pourrait réintégrer son corps et ils reprendraient leur relation comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un couple comme les autres.

- Je ne te demande pas de réponse immédiate… Je te donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines, à minuit, dans cette même salle. Tu ne viendras que si tu as finalement opté pour le risque, tout sera déjà prêt.

oOo

Deux semaines. Pour certains, cela pouvait paraître une éternité, pour d'autres ce n'était qu'un instant. Pour Draco, c'était un enfer, à la fois une attente et une appréhension de chaque seconde. Alors qu'Harry dormait profondément, insouciant comme un jeune enfant, lui regardait fixement les aiguilles de la petite horloge de chevet tourner inlassablement sur le cadran, dans une ronde infinie.

- Je vais partir Harry, commença-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible. C'est pour ton bien, ne crois pas que je le fais par plaisir. Il est possible que tu ne me revois plus jamais, mais n'oublies pas que je t'aime, plus que tout au monde…

Harry remua légèrement, mais ne s'éveilla pas. Draco se pencha doucement au-dessus de son visage et déposa le bout de ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un contact qu'il devina glacé. Puis il disparut avant de voir son compagnon ouvrir les yeux et le chercher désespérément, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le petit bout de parchemin déposé sur l'oreiller. Un simple « Je t'aime » tracé maladroitement y était encré.

Théodore Nott attendait patiemment derrière une table recouverte d'objets et d'ingrédients divers. Lorsque Draco fit son apparition à minuit pile, l'un de ses sourires énigmatiques se forma sur ses lèvres et il ajouta une goutte d'un liquide argenté dans la fiole fumante face à lui.

- Bonne décision.

- Explique-moi d'abord de quoi il s'agit, déclara Malfoy, en désignant d'un geste ample tous les éléments éparpillés sur la table de travail.

- C'est une potion tirée d'un vieux grimoire de nécromancie, qui est un jour parvenue à ressusciter un fantôme l'espace de quelques heures. Je l'ai juste un peu modifiée pour que son effet ne s'estompe pas. Les ingrédients notables sont quelques gouttes d'élixir de longue vie – récupéré avant la destruction de la Pierre Philosophale –, ainsi que du sang de licorne morte naturellement et quelques larmes de Phœnix… exposa-t-il.

Puis, d'un coup de baguette magique, il ouvrit le couvercle d'un long coffre d'ébène au-dessus duquel Draco se pencha avec horreur. Face à lui gisait son corps privé de vie, pâle et raide.

- Nous sommes en charge de conserver les cadavres de tous les fantômes déclarés, l'informa Théodore.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? l'interrogea Draco.

- Je vais verser la potion dans ta bouche et lorsque les lèvres de ta dépouille prendront une couleur rouge vif, tu devras te laisser doucement glisser à travers ton corps. Si tout se passe bien, tu parviendras à le réintégrer et plusieurs jours s'écouleront avant que tu ne te réveilles, - il marqua une pause. Je ne pourrais pas être là à ton réveil, tu devras penser à la personne la plus importante à tes yeux pour transplaner à ses côtés. Harry sera le premier à pouvoir te voir et te toucher, c'est très important pour que le processus arrive à terme !

- Et si ça rate ?

- Soit tu ne te réveilles pas, soit tu reviens à la vie seulement pour une courte durée. Dans ce cas, une légende raconte que pour deux Ames-Sœurs, ce geste signifie que le mort entraîne dans les limbes la personne à laquelle il est lié.

Draco acquiesça, soudain moins sûr de lui. Mais il lui était impossible de reculer, s'il ne tentait pas sa chance maintenant, il le regretterait pour le reste de son existence, autrement dit l'infini.

- Allons-y !

Théodore ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se saisit délicatement de la fiole et la porta aux lèvres entrouvertes du défunt, versant le plus lentement possible son contenu. Puis les lèvres bleues se teintèrent peu à peu avant de se colorer d'un rouge flamboyant. Draco se positionna alors comme on lui avait indiqué et sombra dans une sorte de trou noir qui lui fit perdre conscience, après un instant où il se traita mentalement d'égoïste…

oOo

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du Survivant. Comme tous les soirs lorsqu'il rentrait du Ministère, il se réfugia immédiatement sous ses couvertures. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Draco ne revenait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Avait-il fini par se lasser de sa présence ? Tant de questions laissées sans réponses.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'il espérait son retour, qu'il regrettait leurs longues conversations au coin du feu. Il se demandait alors sans cesse si cette douleur au creux de son cœur pourrait un jour disparaître…

Un « pop » sonore se fit entendre dans le couloir. Il se saisit prestement de sa baguette et se redressa sur le lit sans prendre la peine d'essuyer les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage. Il était prêt à bondir. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors doucement, grinçant légèrement sur ses gonds. Une silhouette fine apparut, seulement éclairée par la lumière qui provenait du salon. Harry put distinguer des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et son cœur loupa un battement. L'éclat de deux yeux couleur d'orage. Draco se tenait face à lui, en chair et en os, plus vivant que jamais.

- Dra… Draco ? bafouilla-t-il, n'osant y croire.

- C'est moi, Harry, affirma l'autre, un sourire éclairant son visage pâle. Je t'aime tellement… si tu savais…

Si Harry se posait des questions sur la possibilité de cette situation, il n'en laissa rien paraître. La seule chose qu'il parvint à faire, fut de se jeter sur ce rêve devenu réalité. Il le serra fort contre lui, incapable de retenir de nouvelles larmes. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, avides de combler ce manque qui les tiraillait depuis plus de quatre années. Draco posa sa main sur la joue humide de Harry, pour enfin sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Harry frissonna sous cette main froide comme la mort…

**FIN**


End file.
